Life A constant struggle
by Chellie belle
Summary: Chelsea, a 17 year old girl, Who is constantly struggling with life finds herself in a very hot and heavy relationship with New boy Cameron... Will she finally get a break in life? Im not very good at this, the story is way better I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Still in a daze I sat up in bed, with an annoyed look on my face. " Whats the matter sis interupted another one of your dreams?" Emily chimed in. i looked at the clock and relized what time it was, i jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror then back at my sister, its so wierd how we can be twins but be completly different. I have long blonde hair, my eyes are a very deep almost electric blue, im 5'5 and very country. I love sports, and im a very good student . My sister Emily is a few minutes younger than I, she has long brown hair,she has terquiose eyes, about 5'6 and also very country. She is a rebel without a cause, but still seems to get straight A's in most of her classes. She seems to have this way about her that draws people in. We both hang out with the same kind of people. We hate drama we just like to have our fun. Our parents are happily married in New Jersey but we dont want to live up north so we live with our Memaw. Emily is the one who talks me into sneeking out of the house to go somewhere and hang out with friends or our boyfriends. but i dont tell her alot of things like i should...

~~~~ CHAPTER 1~~~~

one day after school Randy came over and told me to get drunk with him so he could get laid. He kept saying "come on baby dont you love me enogh to do this one little thing for me?" I reached for my coat, but randy stepped in front of me and said that i wasn't going anywhere until we had sex, well call me old fashioned but im waiting for the right moment with the right person, and lately Randy hasn't been acting like himself. When I realized how serious this was getting I tried to make a run for it, that was a big mistake he didn't like that very much, he grabbed my arm and threw me across the room and I hit an endtable. I ran out the door as fast as I could, i'm pretty sure when he threw me I bruised my side pretty damn good. I ran out the back door striaght into the woods, as I was running I stumbled over a rock, it hurt so bad i just layed there for about 20 minutes. I'm not sure when he left but I'm glad he did.

Emily got home, and was being her normal self; well i guess my acting wasn't all that great because she kept on asking if i was alright. I got sick and tired of having to lie to my sister every two seconds so i excused myself and walked as best as i could to the bathroom without her noticing my limp. I was in desperate need of a shower and was hoping it would help me relax. As i was getting undressed i turned and looked at my side in the mirror. The bruise was absolutly horible, it was very purple with a yellowish circle in the midle. I rushed over to the shower wishing i could just forget today and go to my room for the rest of my natural born life.

The next day at school Emily and I see these two hot guys going into the office. The older one was about 6'4 with a very athletic build; "he is muscle on top of muscle" Emily kept saying. I guess he felt us staring because he looked over at us with Holy fuck the most amazing eyes i have ever seen; they are a very bright green its almost unrealistic how green they are. Emily smiles and does her standered flirt, I on the other hand look down because i see Randy and his gang of mindless zombies come in. I hadn't noticed emily had walked over and talk to him. I was stuck. I didnt know where on earth to run to, I couldn't talk to Randy yet, but I was too scared to bring my little sister into this mess. I looked over at her and noticed both the new guy and my sister were looking over at me. She mouthed "whats wrong sis?" but i shook my head nothing and ran toward my first period.

I was almost to class when i was pulled into a big bear hug, it hurt so bad i wanted to scream. I turned to see it was Jared my little sisters wanna-be-boyfriend. " hey it's been a while blondie, whats up? you look like you've just seen a ghost" Jared smiled his enormus smile then put his arm over my sholders and we started walking towards class. I knew he was the last person i could tell about Randy, so i made up some lousy excuse of not sleeping great and feeling a little sick. Jared is a sweety dont get me wrong with that deep southern twang, Amazing muscles from working on his dads farm, and that smille that could melt any girls heart. I smiled when we got to my class and said " i'll see you at lunch, kay?" he agreed and walked off toward his class.

I walked into lunch almost in a daze, i don't know how but at some point in my ranting to myself i convinced myself it was my fault for last night and that if i would have just given in things wouldn't be so bad right now. then the little Emily sounding voice in my head convinced me otherwise.

"Chelsea! hey wait up!" i turned to look and saw Josh and Damon running my way. Finally after 5 minutes of trying to find a table Josh scared some freshmen out of their table, and thank god i was about to die my side hurt so bad. One by one the gang all got their. The gang is just a few of our closest friends. Josh, Matt and Corbin are more of the bad ass jocks. while Marilyn, Kaleb, Damon and Nate are more of the skipping school doing what ever the hell comes to mind sort of people. we all are sitting and talking when emily and the two new hotties come over and sit down. and of course as soon as Emily sat down she shut everybody up and asked" what the hell happened today before first period Chels?" I smiled cause by now everyone at our table was looking at me i looked down and just said " nothing i just remembered i had a test today and i-i ummm forgot to study," I looked up and could tell none of them were convinced by my pathetic litte story, Emily looked at me then changed the subject to something else. i new we would have a talk tonight no dout. I was sitting next to the younger of the two new hotties, i smiled and asked his name. "Shawn, you?" his smile was like his older brothers but had more of a childish gleam to it. " Hi, my names chelsea-" before i could say more he cut me off and asked " hey, what was that back their you lied through you teeth. i dont know you but i could even tell that." for some reason he looked like i could trust him, we both say at the same time " let's get out of here." we both laugh then we sneak away from the table, and hauled ass outside.

we find a secluded area in the nature garden. he says "i know you dont really know me but im a great listener, and i wont say anything to anyone." i smiled and decide i would tell him. at the end of the story, i looked up and it shocked me when he put his arm around me and sayed in a calming voice " I wont say a word to anyone but i think you should tell someone...Other than me."

So, whatcha think? I know its not that great, but its my first time writing! The next chapter will be up soon!

Please please please! Review! Rate! Whatever! Feedback is always appreciated!

thanks lovies 3,

Chelsea


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~ CHAPTER 2 ~~~~

After I got home from school, Randy's car pulled up right after i had gotten inside, he must have followed me home. "Oh I can't do this right now," i thought to myself. randy got out of his with that same old drunken meaness he's had for the last few weeks. when randy got to the front door i already had it open. My mind was telling me to run but deep down i was hoping and praying he would just be Randy asked in a slurred angry tone "why i'd you never come back last night?" I told him why and he denied it all. We went inside and I put my stuff down I looked out the window at all the children getting off their busses for school, wishing my life could be that simple again. Randy jerked me to reality again and looked me in the eye and said "I want you to stay in here, while i go get my beer from the car, alright? If you so much as move an inch i will slice you open!"

i was trying to make a plan to run for it when i realized that if i didn't tell someone soon i might end up dead. i got up quietly and went down to the basement so i could go hide in the woods behind my house again. i was walking through the woods when it hit me, what if he does the same thing again tomorrow? I didn't want that to happen again. What if next time Memaw or Emily are home? I ran into a neighborhood that looked like it was having a block party, so he would stop chasing me. I was shaking violently, to others it probably look like i was high or something, but for once the stares didn't bother me so much i just really wanted to call Shawn and get him to come get me. i walked a few blocks to the local diner, and used the pay phone to call Shawns cell. He's the only one I could trust not to tell my Memaw or Emily. I want to be the one to tell them. His phone rang forever until finally someone answered.

Cameron answered the phone in his usual very sexy dark voice. I didn't have time for this I needed Shawn now! I asked him where Shawn was, but he wouldnt tell me. " Cameron I don't have time for this just please tell me where Shawn is!" i all but screamed in frustration. I guess he heard how shaken up i was and asked whose phone was i on so he could come get me. I told him the directions to Daisy's Diner, and he said "hold tight i'll be right there." I waited about 10 minutes for him to get there, when he found me and saw how shaken up and how muddy and scratched up i was he pulled me into the warmest hug i have ever had. He had this way about him that just made me feel so protected and safe. I told him about randy and how he was abusing me, but that i didn't want anybody to know just yet. " You need to tell Emily or you Grandmother alright beautiful?" I agreed and he let me use his phone to call Emily.

Emily rushed into the diner and over to our table like a bat from hell. I could tell she was trying to be calm, but it wasn't working for her. She asked me " is it alright if i go get the guys and we kick Randy's ass in?" I tried to convince her that violence wasn't the answer when Cameron said " Tonight that dick is going to get what's coming to him." I knew there was no stoping them now so i agreed. I made them both swear to not tell memaw, that I had to be the one to tell he. They thought that sounded like a good idea. After about 30 minutes the gang found him in the park and started beating the shit out of him. There was blood everywhere when the cops got there.

The cops called Memaw into the station for questioning on her right to be our gardian. When she got to the station all hell broke loose I've never seen her so livid! She was yelling at both emily and I, when out of nowhere she falls to the ground and is shaking all over. Cameron holds Emily and I back. Thank the Lord their were two EMT'S were there.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~ CHAPTER 3 ~~~~

When we got to the hospital the DR. Haistings explained she had a minor seizure, and that the seizure was caused by a massive tumor on her temporal lobe. She is concerened about a massive surgury like that at her age, and if her body could take it. The doctor said in a coconcerned voice "Girls i think it would be best to call up your parents or someone who can come stay with you while she is here."

They wouldn't let us see her for over 2 whole hours! I've never seen Emily like she was tonight. Josh called up her boyfriend, Matt, instead of comforting her like he should have been, he started trash talked me. "It's all your fault Emily and your Grandmother are in the shape their in! If you would have sucked it up and delt with your own god damn problems, maybe they would have a good fucking life! No one fucking loves you you should just go jump off a fucki- " Cameron knocked the shit out of him! Matt fell so hard the nurse had to go get him stiches! By then Emily was in hysteria and she stormed off not knowing what to do about anything, Memaw or Matt. As she was walking outside she ran into Jared. He asked her "what's wrong? What happened?" Emily told him through all the tears and was shocked when he gave her the most loving thing a person could give, a hug. I called Emily hoping she would come back, but she said "Let me just think right now I'll be back in a few, alright?"

The nurse said I could see Memaw now, and that she wasn't awake. "I wish I could tell her," everything was just crashing down on me, what if what Matt said was true? Would life be better without me around? Emily walked in with Cameron be her side. "How is she?" I couldnt do it every inch of my body felt tired and lousy. Matt's words kept ringing through my head. Cameron looked at me almost as if he knew what i was thinking, he walked over and put his hands on my shoulders and said " It's alright beautiful, everything is going to be okay. Your Grandmother is a strong woman." When he put his arms around me everything stoped, the thoughts runing through my head the pain from Randy hitting me all of it. Just gone. How could a man a barely knew make me feel so safe and strong. I felt something twinge in my stomach, at first i thought love. Boy was I wrong I ran to the trash can and puked my guts out. He comforted me and kept whispering little encouragments in my ear.

I was almost a sleep when Emily asked him "can we please have a few minutes alone with memaw?" He finally agreed after I promise him I was fine. "Just hurry I want to make sure that she's okay." When we were alone I thought that she was going to talk about all thats happened tonight. She suprised me when she said, "Do you like him?" of course i denied it, who wouldn't? She saw right through my little white lie. It was even more apparent when she noticed my blushing whenever he looked at me through the glass window. "YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Emily said in a sing-song kind of voice. I think cameron heard because he looked up at me with the cutest little grin i have ever seen, it made me just want to melt. He walked in and asked "Is everything ok?" Emily being Emily, asked Cameron, "Do you like my sister?" Cam looked me in the eye and said "yes, she's beautiful, sweet and loving. How could anyone not?" "R-Really?" I replied smiling. He wraped his arms around me then whispered just to me "Really." Emily said "well I'll stay here and y'all can go do all that fancy stuff that couples do." We went outside, but before we left I turned to my sis and mouthed "thanks! I love you sissy!" Emily winked then shooed us outside. I left feeling releaved about not having to talk about what happened at the park with randy and why I didn't tell anyone sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Cam and I came back from our walk the first thing i noticed was jared walking into memaw's room. All that came to mine mind was that something happened to Memaw. I ran into the room, leaving cam behind, and in a paniced voice asked " Emily whats wrong?" She looked at me for a second then she walked over and whispered " nothings wrong, I ran into Jarred on my walk, and he came back with me." About that time Cam came back into the room. when he saw the worried look on my face he came over and wraped his arms around my waist. (God i love it when he does that.) I smiled back at him then turned to emmey and said, "It worried me when i saw Jared walking inside, i thought something must have happened to Memaw." Emmey looked at me for a minute or two with a shocked face then said,"Do you really think i wouldn't call you if something happened?" By the time she was done speaking she looked so pissed off. I couldn't shut myself up quick enough and i said back in a sarcastic tone " Well im so sorry i was worrid about my grandmother! Why are you even mad at me? What did i do to you?" i could tell by the way both boys were looking at each other they were confused and worried about what might happen. " Why am i mad at you? Maybe because i'm sick and tired of always having to take care of you! You act like a god damn baby! You have cost me so much in life my boyfriend, a fresh start in a new town, and now i might even lose my Memaw all because you won't stick up for your own self so i have to for you!" Really, is she really doing this now! " First off i have never asked you to stand up for me! If you really wanted to move which you didn't, i would have gone to that god for saken city, but if i remember correctly you wanted to stay here with Matt." By the time i finished we were in each others faces. How dare she! I looked around and noticed everyone, the gang included were in the room. Emily being Emily couldn't help getting to finally get to vent all her aparent feelings about me kept yeelling, "Matt was right i should have left with him the moment he offered! Your so selfish Chelsea! Have you ever considered anyone but your own god damn self?" I couldn't help what happened next, I punched her right in the face and she actually fell! "I'm the selfish one? thats bull shit and you know it! Fuck you Emily I have done nothing to you to deserve this!"

We looked at each other for a second; then i ran out of the room. I didn't stop running until i was in the park where my mom and dad use to take us as kids. I went to the merry-go-round thing, and cried myself to sleep.

When i woke up the next morning, i felt my phone viberating in my pocket. I had over 17 missed calls! most were from Cam and Emily. I decided to not even think about emily right now; last night i decided Emily is dead to me now, im done with her bull shit! Cam answered the phone after the first ring. "Cam im fine... Im at the park on fifth and third street... yeah thats the one... Did Memaw wake up... i wish i was there when she did... I dont care what emiy feels right now... she had no right to say those things to me...okay okay okay im calm now, sorry... My phone is about to die so i'll see you when you get here... okay bye" I got bored of just sitting on the merry-go-round, so i got on one of the swings. When Cam got there he laughed at me! " And me swinging is funny to you?" i used my fake angry voice, but when he smiled and winked at me i couldn't help but have a huge grin run across my face. "actually it very sexy." He moved in front of me and pulled my to a stop. Feeling very adventurious i wraped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. " Ahh so you have a swing fetish? or the whole innocent little girl thing turn you on?" i gave him a very suductuive smile. I was shocked when he picked me up and said " Your a tease you know that! I have to say though i really like it." God theirs that amazing cocky smile again! I couldn't hold back any longer i really wanted to kiss those amazing lips of his. I wraped my hands around his neck and gave him a light butterfly kiss. he really liked that because he pulled me back and crushed his lips down on mine. The kiss went on forever, until finally i had to pull away for air. He smiled a little to himself then started kissing down my neck. When he got to my collar bone he sucked a little, It made me go crazy! My stomach felt like it was doing back flips, not wanting him to stop i grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him closer. When he pulled away i couldn't help the rejected look on my face. he noticed instantly and wraped his arms around me and kissed me. when i looked around i notice i was laying on my back and he was on top of me! i quickly pushed him back and jumped off the car. " Thats why i stoped, not that i don't want to have sex with you i... i dont want it to be in a park or on top of Shawns car." he smiled then walked around the car to open the door for me. Randy never did anything like that for me so i was shocked, but absolutly loved it!


	5. Author's Note

** Heyy everyone! Sorry it's been so long since Emmey and I have updated, what with Xmas (Christmas) and a recent family death we have had NO time to write! We will try to put up at least 1 chapter a week from now on. Now I know what your thinking how ever will I live a whole week without this amazing story being updated, but we promise you good things come to those who wait. ;) **

**Sneek peek at next few chapters:**

**Big DRAMA is about to come between Chelsea and Cameron**

**Chelsea has to make some big life decisions! Dunnn dunnnnnn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn :D**

**Will Emily and hottie -MIC- hottie Jared get to gether? and what about Matt and Randy?**

**The next Author's Note will be more of a Q&A of questions people have been asking us on fanfic and other websites we have posted our story on. So if you have any questions please feel free to ask away.**

**Ohhh we would also like to ask if any one is interested in helping us with our story (Grammar and punctuation) it would mean a great deal to us! if you would like to help please message me or Emily on here.**

**Rate! Review! Add to ALERTS! Whatever you do just know feedback is always a great Joy for us to read.**

***The firs review we ever got I have to admit i jumped up and down and giggled like a litle girl :D**

**Emily's Pen Name? emily 17 duncan - only one space before and after the 17 and in all lower case :) now right now her profile doesn't have much.. well it has nothing but she will once she has time to get on...**

**Thanks Chelsea**

**RIP Corbett Joseph Studdard (correy)**

**you will forever be in our hearts **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Cam do you mind taking me to my house first? i really need a shower and i smell like... well a park" i smiled at him and did the poutty puppy dog look. " Well how can i say no to that," he smiled " Thats fine i kinda lied and said you had gone farther than the park. we have about an hour before they expect us back." confused i asked " why did you say that" "because i want some alone time with you, and i really want to know what the hell happened at the hospital last night?" The way he smiled and his amazing eyes just beemed at me like he was looking into my soul made me want to tell him everything, "honestly Cam i have no idea one minute everything was fine then she just started yelling at me; i just dont know Cam." My throat was on fire, and i knew i was about to cry again. Cam put his arm over my shoulder and smiled "It will be alright I promise."

We got to the hospital around 12, we went to the house then Cam convince me to go get somthing to eat with him. "Memaw!" I ran to her as fast as i could. "Hey my sweet little angel! Are you alright? Emily told me what happened, and don't you worry i got on to her good!" How could i servive without her? "Im fine Memaw. The more important question is how are you?" Right about then DR. Haistings came into the room. "Mrs. Carter it is very important for you to get your rest i will fill in the girls; if you don't mind there are some very important questions i need to ask them." I looked at the doctor then Memaw "That would be great ." I smiled the biggest smile i could force myself to do then got up and walked out the door with Emily behind me. We walked down a few halls until we got to he doctor's personal office. "Please girls have a seat; can i get you anything?" the tension in the room was unbariable! "No doctor we're fine just please tell us whats going to happen to our grandmother?" Emily sounded exuasted and frusterated. "Well the cancer was caught at a very late stage and probably going to take a lot of effort from you girls and your grandmother." he paused and pushed the hair out of his face. "We have scheduled surgury for tomorrow at 8. The type of surgery i will be proforming is called a craniotomy it is very common in cancer patients and..." "wait your going to cut my grandmothers head open like a watermellon? ohh hell no doc that ain't happenin" Emily practacly screamed. "Emily calm down; I'm so sorry Sir she can get a little rude when she is stressed." He gave Emily a reassuring smile then said " I understand you two are stressed right now really i do, but this surgury is crusial to your grandmothers health and well being." Emily was about to flip again so a butted in " Umm I'm sorry but could you please explain in detail what your going to do exactly. It will help us both if we could wrap our brains around it so to spreak, and please do sugar coat it it will only make things harder for us." I couldn't help the smile that went across my face just looking at this man made me feel safe and comforted. " Of course I can Ms. Carter, during a craniotomy The neurosurgeon, thats me, will make a small incision into the scalp. Once the bone is exposed I will remove a small area over the tumor. I Then will locate and remove the tumor. Finally I will put the area of bone back and I will either use staples or stitches, which ever make your grandmother more comfortable, over the incision." I closed my eyes and leaned forward in my chair, i felt like i was about to puke again. After a few minutes i sat back up and in a shacky voice asked " Thank you doctor for telling us like it is it means a lot to me. ummm... you... you said you had some ques tions to ask us?"

Hey y'all i hope your lovin our story as much as we love writing it!

NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! The Q&A will be posted following that chapter!

I cannot stress how important your feedback is to us!

So plead RATE! REVIEW! ADD! Hell just do somthing to show you love us :)

-Thanks lovies! Chelsea


	7. Author's Note!

Authors note!

*Crowd Yelling*

I'm so sorry guys its been forever since ive posted on here trust me i know it kills me to get on here and NOT post something! To be honest im having a writers block for the story... iv'e been thinking and im gong to take a break from Life... A constant struggle for awhile i got a few new ideas in my head

*Bad girl VS. The player*

*Hidden Beauty*

*sharing my room... WITH HIM!*

*The boy who sleeps on my bedroom floor*

and! *what the she-wolf wants*

Yes yes i know how can you have that many book ideas and have writters block?

Well you see (life) came from one of my dreams and well like the dream its fading quickly but i promise next week you will have lets say 1 chapter for each and maybe one for (Life)

*crowd Calming down*

ANNNNDDD if your all good little readers and post reviews and rate you might just get the biggest most bestest present of all time :)

Love y'all

-Chelie boo- cherrio- chellie belle- and god knows how many other nicknames i have ;)


End file.
